【Secretos】
by Ran-Ran u v u
Summary: Makoto no es lo que aparenta realmente, la joven Gou, y ahora su esposa, fue la que tubo que conocer esto. El la había atrapado. Nada podía decir, solo podía callar. 【MakoHaru】【Gouxmikoshiba】【AU】【Agresión, lemon, temas un tanto fuertes y depresivos】(leve RinTori)
1. Prologo

**¡Hola ! Soy Ran~ y aquí les traigo un fic ñ/ñ. Espero que disfruten su lectura y me hagan saber si les gusta, de todos modos la continuaré xddd, es solo una especie de "prologo" así que es un tanto pequeño… Ojalá les guste, ¡Nos vemos !**

**«****【****Pr****ó****logo****】****»**

_Su vida parecía normal, para sus alrededores ellos eran una pareja feliz. Sin problemas, muy cariñosos, amables… eran la pareja perfecta._

_**Pero nadie conocía sus secretos.**_

_Lo agradable que parecía ser Makoto, sus sonrisas sinceras, todo lo que el fingía ser ayudaba en ocultar la desagradable, egocéntrica, agresiva y entre muchas más imperfecciones que solían ser el verdadero Makoto Tachibana._

_Por otro lado, Gou Matsuoka, la agradable joven no conocía su lado oculto. No fue así hasta un poco después del matrimonio. Al pasar unos meces el carismático Makoto dio a la luz su verdadero ser. El impacto no fue mucho, ya que no fue de un día para otro, pero la triste joven… __**Poco a poco se fue rompiendo**__._

_Todo comenzó en la escuela secundaria, Rin había vuelto y ella se tomó la modestia de volver a unirlos a los chicos. Su peor error._

_Poco a poco fue encariñándose con él, más al ser ella la manager del club y él el capitán. En sí, algo los unía. Algo tenía el que o hacia adictivo, cada receso buscando alguna excusa para hablarle o decirle algo que le pareciera gracioso para poder ver aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba._

_**Poco a poco se fue enamorando…**_

_Al principio no estaba segura, pensaba que era solo admiración hacia él, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era así. Y como era de esperar, cuando noto su gusto hacia el adorable Mako las cosas se tornaron incómodas._

_No podía mirarlo a la cara sin sonrojarse a mas no poder, temblaba al rosarle la mano aunque sea por accidente, se preocupaba por él y era muy difícil disimularlo, y una de las peores cosas era soportar que su corazón latiera a mil por hora al estar cerca, es decir, gran parte del día._

_Quería decírselo, gritárselo al mundo y a su cara que le gustaba y quería salir con él. Cada noche fantaseaba imaginándose como sería una vida con él, imaginaba citas, besos, caminatas tomados de la mano, salidas… __**Pero nunca imagino lo que en verdad pasaría**__._

_El tiempo fue pasando, y cada vez era más difícil ocultarlo. Aunque nadie lo notara, __**ella sufría**__. Al ver a las chicas declarándose ante él, las cartas anónimas que recibía de parte de las chicas que gustaban de makoto, que por cierto no eran muy amables con ella… Y Haruka._

_Era una parte importante del problema. Él era el mejor amigo de Makoto y… No podía evitar sentir la mirada de odio indirecto que le daba la cuando ella se encontraba cerca de Mako, pero ella jamás supo si era porque lo quería mucho… o algo más._

_**Pero llego el día, se le declaró.**_

**«****【****Fin del pr****ó****logo****】****»**** (?)**

**Espero que le haya gustado ñwñ , ¿Por qué no me lo haces saber en los comentarios?, Me harías muy feliz~**

**-Mi intención no era cambiar tu opinión acerca de Mako o algo así, pero es arte de la trama :/c, pido disculpas por eso-**

**Que tengas un buen día, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo u v u, Bye bye~.**

_**Ran~**_


	2. Espera

**¡Hola hola~! ¿Cómo están uwu?**

**Lamento la tardanza D:, tuve muchos problemas de vacío existencial xd(?) este verano y, se me hizo difícil. Para la chica que pregunto, actualizo unas dos veces a la semana, a veces más si se me da el tiempo he imaginación. [Ya tengo la trama hecha en mi cabeza] Seria los Domingos y miércoles…(?) supongo que si asljkd, bueno las dejos con el cap. Trate de hacerlo no tan largo, pero soy detallista y me va en contra u_u, aquí va~**

**待っている ****[ ]**

—Makoto… —Trato de contener sus ansias y nerviosismo.

Tenía que salir perfecto, eso había planeado. Y el alrededor los acompañaba perfectamente.

Se encontraban los dos sentados en uno de los externos de la piscina del club, solos. Los chicos habían ido a comprar unos refrescos, hasta el momento todo era perfecto.

El momento.

Las miradas.

**Él.**

—¿Sí?... —La miro con las cejas un tanto alzadas, Gou ya no podía con el nerviosismo, sonrojada a mas no poder, trato ordenar mentalmente las palabras que diría y no arruinarlo.

—Bueno… Tenía que preguntarte algo... Trataba de sonar lo más normal que pudiera, así él no sospechaba. —Si es que no te molesta…

—Supongo que sí… ¿Qué es? —El interés aumento en él.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Bueno... Te gus…—No podía. Simplemente no podía. Apretó su mano derecha sin que él lo notara, era inútil. De seguro a Makoto le gustaba alguien, salía con alguien… O lo más seguro es que la rechazaría. De a poco se iba convenciendo que no, él no la querría. _"O, vamos Gou, esta no eres tú. Nada pierdes con intentarlo" _Suspiro y continuo— Makoto ¿Te gusta alguien?

**Ya. Lo había dicho.**

Por lo que ella noto, se sorprendió, seguido de un sonrojo instantáneo. Era adorable verlo así. Desviando la mirada y tratando de ocultar el inevitable rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿P-porque lo dices?... —Volvió a reaccionar, esta vez no estaba preparada. Solo había ensayado el _"¿Te gusta alguien?"_ pero nada más. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Porque… Bueno yo, tú…

— ¿Yo?

—S-sí…

—Gou, no estoy entendiendo…

"_Ay no…"_

—Tú… Me gustas, Makoto. Me gustas demasiado y, y, y… Quiero saber si tengo alguna oportunidad…

Hasta ese entonces no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, solo escuchaba el sonido de su corazón más que acelerado, sus manos temblaban, y sentía unas enormes ganas por saltar a lo más profundo de la piscina y quedarse ahí por siempre.

Si decía que sí, genial, la aprovecharía.

Si era un no… No sabía que pasaría con ella.

Sin darse cuenta, se estaban mirando. Ambos sonrojados, nerviosos y ella… claro, ella esperaba un Sí.

Uno. Dos. Tres minutos. Tres minutos y ninguno decía nada, oh al menos hasta que una leve risa de parte de Makoto callo aquel tenso lugar.

_¿Se había reído? ¿Qué quería decir esa risa? ¿Por qué reía? ¿Era un no?_ La confusión abundaba en la mente de Gou, una mirada expectante y dudas.

—Si lo pones así… Sí, me gustas. —Sonrió.

No lo podía creer, de seguro era un sueño. Pero parecía tan real… No definitivamente no era un sueño. Le había dicho que sí, el gustaba de ella, tenía una oportunidad.

—Oh por dios… Es… ¿En verdad? —Ya no pensaba lo que decía, solo lo hacía.

—Sí… ¿Por qué mentiría? Eres muy linda, agradable y simpática.

**Explotaría.**

Y llegaron los chicos, se oían voces a lo lejos pero ellos lo sabían, eran ellos, y venían a terminar con ese bello momento.

Y así fue, después en su casa, no podía concentrarse, ni dejar de pensaren ello. Pero… el mismo Mako le había dicho que era muy linda, agradable, y simpática, pero… Aun así era demasiado para ella y su muy confundida mente.

Se puede decir que ahí comenzó todo, la puerta a un mundo de lamentos, miradas llenas de odio, abuso, engaño, alcohol, un futuro no muy agradable.

_**-[Casa de los Matsuoka, un año después]**_

Se encontraba la joven Gou sentada en el living de su casa, un tanto ansiosa pero insegura, su celular en mano. Al verla así, cualquiera pensaría que esperaba un llamado importante.

Y así era, hoy era su aniversario con Mako, le había mandado un mensaje en la mañana para preguntarle que aria en el día pero su adorado novio se limitó a responderle:

"_**Estoy de pesca con Haru, te llamo en dos horas ¿Vale?"**_

Como era de esperar, la pobre no tuvo otra opción que contestar con un amigable:

"_**Claro, nos vemos" **_

"_Tal vez estaba distraído cuando se lo dije después del entrenamiento, por eso lo olvido y fue con Haru…"_ Pensó, por más que buscaba escusas para el no, le cabía en la cabeza, el en un principio era muy atento, considerado y amable. No como para olvidar su aniversario.

Desvió la mirada a Rin que venía bajando por las escaleras, recién salido de la ducha y una toalla cris colgaba desde su cuello; Cabe decir que se encontraba solo en boxers.

— ¡Hermano! —Dijo esta, un tanto ruborizada. El otro simplemente la miro y fue por una soda.

— ¿Qué? Ya me has visto así, no te hagas —Le respondió y seguido dio un largo trago a la soda.

—Sí, pero cuando éramos pequeños…—Pequeñas risas de parte de los Matsuoka llenaron el que hace unos minutos estaba completamente callado y apagado. Pero no fueron infinitas.

Una vez pararon de reír, la cara de Gou volvió a su opaco estado de inseguridad y angustia, por más que lo ocultara, Rin lo noto.

—Gou… ¿Pasa algo? _—"Rayos…"_ Dijo en su interior, su hermano lo había notado.

—N-no… No es nada —En su sonrisa una obviamente falsa fue puesta en su cara, pero Rin no era estúpido.

—Por favor Gou, no intentes fingir ¿Qué paso? —La observo, trataba de ocultar algo y él lo sabía. Después de no ver respuesta de su parte, volvió a insistir. — ¿Peleaste con Makoto?

Había dado en el clavo, la joven soltó un suspiro para luego mirarlo y explicar.

—No es que peleamos… pero es algo sin importancia Rin, no hay que preocuparse —Trato de sonar convincente así terminar con el incómodo tema.

—Claro que importa, ya dime ¿Qué paso? —Así que era con Makoto, se cruzó de brazos en su pecho y apoyado en la pared la miró.

—Bueno… —No sabía si contarle, para ella era difícil, sabía que su hermano posiblemente se enojaría con Makoto por hacerla esperar tanto, después de unos segundos de debate mental, decidió soltarlo.—Hoy es nuestro aniversario como novios y… le mande un mensaje en la mañana, como a las 9, pero me dijo que había ido a pescar con Haru y que me llamaría más tarde...

—Son las 6 de la tarde, Gou.

—Sí, pero…

—Nada. No puede explicar esto, ha pasado mucho tiempo Gou. — Al solo escuchar "_Haru_" su seño se frunció. —Yo mismo lo llamaré.

— ¡No! Hermano, ya llamara… —Como si supiera que eso pasaría, el timbre de la casa sonó. Terminando con la "conversación"—Lo ves…

Corrió a la puerta para encontrarse un sonriente Makoto con unas flores y chocolates en sus manos, bien vestido, por supuesto.

— ¡Makoto! —El simple hecho de verlo ahí la hizo olvidar cualquier sentimiento anterior, **él la llenaba. **De un salto se encontraba abrazándolo y soltando pequeñas risas.

—Perdona la tardanza Gou… —Sonaba apenado, pero del otro lado de la sala juntaba miradas con Rin.

—No te preocupes, no importa —Le sonrió la joven, entrelazaba sus manos y lo llenaba de besos acompañados de risitas— ¿Dónde iremos?

—Mhn... Donde quieras estará bien

— ¡Vamos a comer algo! —Sonaba más que alegre.

—Claro.

Acto seguido la joven tiraba de el para salir de ahí. Una última mirada de reojo con Rin y se habían ido. El Joven Matsuoka podría jurar que algo ocultaba su cuñado. La última sonrisa que le dio no fue del todo amigable, y claro, no lo noto Gou.

_**Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, si fue así ¿Por qué no me lo haces saber?**_

_**Me arias muy feliz nwn3 Ando con inspiración así que lo subiré pronto [El domingo posiblemente] te deseo un buen día/noche/tarde y mucho amor de mi parte3(?) **_

_**Nos leemos u v u**_

_**-Ran~**_


End file.
